


Coffee and Sawdust

by eoen



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, gen-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Abby play word association</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Sawdust

## Coffee and Sawdust

"Okay," Abby said, perching on Tony's desk. " Word association time."

Tony looked up from his reports. He pushed the keyboard aside. "Shoot."

"Gun."

"Powder."

"Fingerprints."

"Database," Tony said with only a moment's hesitation. Abby's eyes  
narrowed, but she let it go.

"Administrator."

"School."

"Work."

"Hard."

"Ball."

"Play." Tony gave her a suggestive leer. She made sure her skirt  
pulled up further when she crossed her legs.

"Time."

"Card."

"Sharp."

"Tongue."

"Taste."

"Touch."

"Feel."

"Emotion."

Abby frowned at him. "Thought."

"Present."

"Present? How do you get 'present' out of 'thought'?"

"It's the thought that counts," Tony argued. "Totally valid."

"Okay. Okay. Let's start again. Acid."

"Stomach."

"Eat."

"Drink."

"Coffee."

"Gibbs."

"Bossman."

"Cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially when he's got his best smirk on." Tony smiled.

Abby giggled at that. "New word to start. Lonely."

"Heart."

"Break."

"Fix."

"Build."

"Boat."

"Basement."

"Gibbs," Tony's voice was urgent and Abby took the warning. She didn't  
move from her spot.

"Abby, stop distracting DiNozzo." He shooed her off of Tony's desk and  
towards the elevator.

"Just one more thing. I'll totally be gone after that."

Gibbs frowned at her. She gave him a perky grin. She leaned down to  
whisper in Tony's ear. "Sawdust."

"Lover."

"Details."

"Later," Tony promised. He kissed her cheek.

Gibbs frowned at both of them. Abby gave him a quick peck before she  
bounced out of the bullpen. "Secrets?" she heard him ask.

"Not from you."

"Keep it that way. The Johnson trajectory report?"

"On it, boss."

Abby smirked to herself and made a note to lay in supplies for their  
next gossip session.

FINIS


End file.
